Tu Eres Mi Paz
by SofiaLugo
Summary: Por fin llegaron a Narnia, pero las sorpresas que les aguardaban no eran las más agradables. Después de pasar por tanto, una conversación con ella le devolverá la paz que tanto necesitaba en ese momento. Rillian/Jill Pole.


**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes._**

**_Summary: Por fin llegaron a Narnia, pero las sorpresas que les aguardaban no eran las más agradables. Después de pasar por tanto, una conversación con ella le devolverá la paz que tanto necesitaba en ese momento. Rillian/Jill Pole._**

**_Se que no es la pareja mas famosa ni la mas normal xd... Pero se me ocurrió por algo que le sucedió a un amigo mío, y por alguna razón, me afecto bastante... Y aunque se que él no leerá este fic, se lo dedico completamente a él... Por cierto el libro lo leí hace como cinco meses, no recuerdo muy bien como era, así que disculpas si me equivoco en algo. Se que Rillian, Eustace y Jill no pasaron mucho tiempo juntos después de que salieron de las profundidades, pero aquí en el fic arregle eso. Al menos una noche los dejare en Narnia. Dedicado a él y a ella que ahora esta en un lugar mejor..._**

**Tu Eres Mi Paz.**

**

* * *

**

Jill, Rillian y Eustace corrían hacia la multitud. El Viajero del Alba estaba en el puerto, y todos los narnianos y telmarinos estaban alrededor de él, sabiendo que a su amado Rey le quedaban apenas minutos de vida, y continuaban sin un heredero. Pero en ese momento, no se preocupaban por eso, solo esperaban al Rey Caspian X "El Navegante" aquel telmarino que había hecho tanto por ellos, y ahora moriría, después de una vida llena de pruebas. Sus padres habían muerto cuando él era apenas un niño, se había visto inmerso en una Guerra junto con cuatro de los Reyes más grandes que Narnia había tenido, Los Reyes de Antaño, de la Edad de Oro. Su esposa había sido asesinada y su hijo desaparecido hasta ese día. Su caso era un fiel exponente de lo injusta que podía ser la vida, había hecho tantas cosas por su pueblo y ahora acababa su vida en la plena soledad.

Rillian corrió entre la multitud, consiguiendo algunas protestas por parte de ellos. Pero no le importo, su padre estaba ahí, la única familia que le quedaba. Llego al inicio de la reunión, varios guardias bajaban al viejo Rey, su cuerpo ya caído en la vejez, su piel rugosa y fría, sabiendo que el momento se acercaba. El Rey gritaba de dolor en su interior, había perdido a su esposa, a su hijo... Su vida había estado llena de pérdidas, perdidas que sabia que lloraría hasta el último latido de su corazón, y estaba consciente, que seria pronto. Su cansada vista se fijo en su pueblo, su leal y gran pueblo, lo veían con adoración y tristeza. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con unos azules, y sintió que su corazón pararía en ese mismo instante.

Él conocía esos ojos perfectamente, los había visto por primera vez en aquella hija de la Estrella, en su amada Lilliandil. Y por segunda vez, en su único hijo. Frente a él estaba el Príncipe Rillian, ya no era el mismo joven de quince años que había visto por última vez en Cair Paravel, quien salía en busca de su supuesta enamorada. No, allí estaba ya un hombre. Un hombre con su mismo cabello marrón, su misma piel y rasgos, excepto por sus ojos. Había heredado los de su madre, los espectaculares ojos azules de su muerta esposa.

El Príncipe no perdió tiempo y corrió hasta él, se arrodillo junto a él. – ¿Ril? – Pregunto con voz carente de energía.

– Si papa, soy yo... Soy yo – Los ojos del Príncipe se llenaron de lagrimas. La mirada de Caspian recupero el brillo de jovialidad y alegría que alguna vez lo habían caracterizado. Aslan le había concedido su ultimo deseo, ahí estaba su hijo, por fin estaba allí junto a él... En ese momento supo que podría morir verdaderamente en paz.

– Por fin... Gracias Aslan – Susurro mientras su hijo tomaba su mano entre las suyas – Estas aquí, por fin mi corazón puede morir completo.

– Lo siento tanto – Sollozo Rillian – Fue tanto tiempo... Diez años lejos de ti, lejos del deber que debí tomar hace tanto. No merezco tu perdón padre.

Los secos labios del Rey se tornaron en una de sus últimas sonrisas, pero sabia que, era una sonrisa verdadera, que venia desde el interior de su alma y corazón – No hay nada que perdonar... Para hacerlo hay que haber herido antes hijo mío. Todo paso por una acción noble, ya eso quedo en el pasado – Mas lagrimas cayeron del rostro del Príncipe – Puedo morir en paz Rillian... Se que dejare a un buen y valiente Rey aquí, mi trabajo esta hecho... Adiós mi pequeño Ril – Susurro solo para su hijo, sus ancianos parpados cayeron sobre sus orbes chocolates, mientras daba una ultima respiración, mientras su corazón daba su ultimo latido... Mientras su alma daba un último suspiro.

Todos los presentes vieron como su Rey moría, como el Príncipe había reaparecido, como por fin Caspian X podía sentir su corazón libre de las penas que lo atormentaron durante tiempo... Las lagrimas mas amargas cayeron de los ojos azules del Príncipe, mientras en su mente se reproducían todos los momentos que había pasado con su padre... Muchos eran borrosos, habían sido ya hacia tanto. Pero otros tan claros como el agua del océano de Cair Paravel, su madre y su padre juntos, vivos, junto a él, como una familia feliz... Como la que debió haber sido desde un principio.

Sintió que una mano pequeña se situaba en su hombro. Levanto la mirada y un par de ojos marrones color chocolate lo veían fijamente, intentando darle consuelo, varias lágrimas caían por su pálido rostro. A su lado Eustace también lloraba, por uno de sus grandes amigos dentro de ese mundo, alguien con quien hubiera deseado pasar más tiempo. Alguien que se había convertido en un hermano para él. Rillian sabía que ellos habían conocido a su padre, que sentían su pérdida al igual que él. Pero sentía que nadie en ese momento lo podía entender, que el dolor que carcomía su corazón no tenia nombre.

Negó con su cabeza hacia sus nuevos amigos, sabia que su voz no saldría de su garganta. Todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un gigantesco nudo, un nudo que estrujaba su corazón hasta el dolor mas grande que pudo sentir alguna vez. Se aparto mientras los guardias tomaban la cama del difunto Rey y caminaban en una gigantesca caravana hasta Cair Paravel. Fue justo detrás su cabeza gacha, mientras su cabello marrón creaba dos cortinas oscuras a cada lado de su rostro. Solo quería aislarse del mundo, sentir su dolor en total soledad, poder derramar cada lagrima sin que nadie intentarla pedirle que no llorara, que no sufriera.

¿Pero como hacer eso cuando había quedado _huérfano? _¿Como no llorar a la persona mas especial de su vida? ¿Como no sentirse culpable por cada minuto que había perdido? ¿Como no sentir esa pesadez que invadía su alma? Un nuevo sollozo salio de su garganta. Las puertas del Castillo se abrieron para ellos, sabía que los ingleses lo flanqueaban, pero no importaba. Nada importaba...

La noche cayo lentamente entre los suspiros dolidos de cada narniano y telmarino. Cada uno en su hogar, sintiendo el luto en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Rillian bajo hasta la playa, estaba sentado en la arena, su cabeza descansaba en sus rodillas mientras que sus manos rozaban los granos de arena lentamente. Más y más lágrimas caían de su rostro, y no quería hacer nada mas, deseaba quedarse ahí por siempre, y sentir que todo era un sueño... Una espantosa pesadilla de la que quería despertar en ese instante.

El viento azoto y sintió que el olor marino se introducía en su nariz. Y supo que no era un sueño, era su realidad. El mundo en el que desde ese momento le tocaría vivir.

– ¿Ril? – Pregunto una voz femenina y con acento extraño, Jill lo buscaba, pero se sentía sin energías para subir su cabeza, para emitir algún sonido. Se sentía seco y sin vida, como la arena que seguía tocando, como si solo aquel movimiento le trajera consuelo. La inglesa se sentó junto a él mientras abrazaba sus rodillas – ¿Estas bien? – Susurro lentamente.

El Príncipe se obligo a levantar su vista. El aliento de Jill quedo atascado en sus pulmones, los ojos azules del Príncipe estaban rojo, las lagrimas secas se veían con facilidad en su rostro. Pero sobretodo, su mirada había perdido el brillo, estaba vacía. Se quedo en silencio, sabiendo que ella sabría interpretarlo. No estaba bien, nada podía hacerle sentir bien. La mano calidad de ella envolvió la suya. Con su mano libre limpio sus ojos, pero la de ella la tomo entre la suya y negó con su cabeza.

– No hay nada malo en llorar Rillian. Lo amabas, lo amas. Las lágrimas demuestran el sufrimiento de nuestros corazones. Era tu padre, quizás digan que no querría que lloraras. Pero en este momento, es lo que necesitas...

– Desperdicie el tiempo Jill... Y jamás volverá cada segundo perdido – Se lamento él.

– No Ril, todo pasa por una razón. No desperdiciaste el tiempo, salvaste a Narnia de esa Bruja, nos salvaste de una guerra. Y solo Aslan sabe de cuantas cosas más.

– Pero a cambio de eso perdí a mis padres... – Un sollozo salio de la garganta del Príncipe. Jill sintió que pronto sucumbiría ante las lágrimas, suspiro mientras observaba al Príncipe delante de él. Ella jamás había perdido a un pariente tan cercano, y de tan solo imaginárselo, una lagrima cayo desde sus ojos. – Los perdí... – Repitió Rillian para si mismo.

Jill soltó una de sus manos y toco la mejilla de Rillian y lo obligo a mirarla – Ril... No podemos hacer nada ya. Tienes un reino esperando por ti, por su nuevo monarca. Esperando por el Príncipe que demuestre ser hijo del Rey Caspian X.

– No tengo madera de Rey – Soltó el con amargura. Jill se levanto ya molesta por la actitud de su compañero.

– ¿Que diablo estas diciendo? – Gruño ella con voz peligrosa. Rillian frunció el ceño mientras la miraba. – Aslan nos envió desde otro mundo a buscarte, a salvarte y a ayudarte. Pasamos por todas esas cosas. ¿Y dices que no tienes madera de Rey? Rillian... Quizás no sepa mucho de esas cosas, pero se que Aslan no nos hubiera enviado sino supiera que tu seria el próximo Rey – Los ojos de la inglesa lo miraban profundamente.

– Lo siento – Dijo en voz baja mientras bajaba su mirada hacia la playa. Jill suspiro y se agacho en frente de él.

– No te disculpes... Vine a ayudarte y mira lo que logre – Rió tristemente mientras dejaba caerse en la arena.

Rillian continúo en silencio. Las lágrimas habían dejado de caer, pero ella podía ver que no caían porque estaba ahí, porque no quería que lo viera como un débil, que no lo mirara en su sufrimiento. Tomo su mano de nuevo – No vine a hacerte reír. Porque se que no podré curar el dolor que sientes ahora, pero por lo menos, déjame soportarlas contigo.

Los ojos del Príncipe se fijaron en los de ella. Suspiro profundamente mientras asentí – Mi mundo cambio en tan solo un segundo... Todo se acabo antes de empezar...

Ella lo miro en silencio, solo quería abrazarlo, decirle que todo iría bien. Pero no podía prometer algo que no sabia si era capaz de cumplir aquello – Pero ahora puedes dar un nuevo inicio. Como un Rey, como el monarca que toda Narnia espera. Como el gran gobernante que se que serás.

– ¿Como lo sabes? – Dijo él con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos. Jill sonrió en su interior, eso era lo que quería, verlo como un humano, verlo con vida, con ese brillo dentro de su mirada, eso era lo que quería.

Se encogió de hombros – Solo lo se Ril... Todo ira bien – Prometió finalmente mientras se levantaba. El Príncipe la imito y la miro detalladamente, su cabello marrón rojizo iba suelto mientras el aire marino lo movía levemente, el vestido blanco alzaba la palidez de su piel, y sus ojos marrones lo veían con esperanza.

– ¿Jill? – La llamo él.

– ¿Si?

– Aslan no podía haber elegido a alguien mejor para venir a ayudarme – Dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. La inglesa le sonrió abiertamente.

– Aslan no podía haber elegido a un heredero mejor – Murmuro mientras daba media vuelta y se iba.

Rillian suspiro. Jill lo había ayudado de muchas maneras, la observo mientras se iba, el vestido blanco seguía revoloteando a través de sus piernas. Ella le había llevado paz a su vida. Detuvo el pensamiento.

No

Ella se había convertido en la paz de su vida.


End file.
